


小宠是怎样上位的🤭6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭6⃣️

   初见Spider-Man，Tony难掩失望。  
   Friday在油管上搜出这个人是因为他亲民的形象，他也的确是抱着利用他达到扭转民众看法的目的而想他加入队伍。  
   但是这人非但一声不吭，头还差点没扬到天上去是什么情况？说好的偶像情结呢？  
  居然比他还傲！  
  “很髙兴你能加入我们，Spider-Man。”男人也不勉强这个奇怪少年，只是面色平静地在心里YY。  
  毕竟Peter告诉过他S性格古怪，  
有事交给他联系沟通。  
  在看到他手臂上经自己改良过的电子 辅助攀爬工具时，Tony提醒自己冷静，别和一个未成年置气。因为他是kid重视的朋友。  
  ⋯所以，原谅这个穿着破烂睡衣的怪人吧！让他尽快设计一套像样的衣服给他，免得出任务时大庭广众之下丢自己这个亿万富豪的脸！  
     
   荡出复联楼层，Peter在面罩下深深吐了口气。  
  绷紧神经这么久，他生怕露馅。早上他特意在里面多穿了点衣服增肥，穿上最珍惜的NB M1300JP让自己比平时显得稍高些，却不知道男人的关注点根本不在这方面。  
     
   Peter是中午过后来的。午餐是皇后区最好吃的三明治。  
   看到Mr.Stark专心致志地在设计战衣，他安静地坐在一旁看的津津有味。直到战衣成型，那胸前的蜘蛛图案让他屏息瞪大了眼睛。  
  “Mmmmr.Stark⋯那是⋯！”  
  “炫酷吗？”男人嘴里叼着根巧克力棒，闪耀着璀璨光芒的眼睛瞬间夺去了男孩的呼吸。  
   梦寐以求的⋯男人亲手制作的战衣⋯不久后，他就可以穿着它陪伴他去经历各种大场面⋯  
  “Mr.Parker？”  
   “It’s awesome ！”脸上绽放大大的笑容，Peter连心跳都加快了。  
   “他用的蛛丝发射器也是你做的吗？”  
  少年有点害羞地咧嘴笑了。  
  “干得漂亮。”男人说着也塞他嘴里一根巧克力棒，拖动半空投影的一部分给他，“这里⋯这样⋯然后⋯”  
  “Amazing！”少年回头一笑，超近距离感受到男人的呼吸，嘴里咬着的巧克力棒坠落，他忙不叠去接，终于没让它落地。  
   “看你激动的⋯”男人揉乱了他的头发，“这部分交给你完成没问题吧？”  
  “保证完成任务！”少年红着脸笑眯了眼睛。  
  男人用力拍了拍他的肩膀，转身继续自己那部分工作去了。  
   亲眼看着高科技战衣的诞生对Peter来说绝对是件幸福到晕倒的事，逞论还亲自参与了制作！原谅他已经头晕晕，云里雾里了。  
  赞到爆的是Mr.Stark居然给它加入了智能AI！你听见了吗？是和Friday一样的Mr.Stark的AI啊～～～  
  Peter已经想象不到穿上它该是什么样的心情了。  
   他欢喜的浑身散发着浓郁的迫不及待，让男人心情舒畅。就算只为他高兴而制作这件战衣也不亏。  
  思考的间隙男人不自知地数次扭头看那个全心沉浸在制作配件里的小东西。  
   从来没有人用心疼的眼神和体贴的温柔呵护他，没有人认为他无辜。至上的高富帅似乎就是他的原罪，无条件担负责任是他的义务。那些女人的所谓爱情夹杂着钱和性，⋯或许还有天生的自私。他甚至从不相信这世界上会有无条件喜欢这种感情。  
  所以如何才能不爱他？  
   ⋯即使承认爱他又能怎样？一个十五岁的小男孩？  
   一一媒体会毁掉他的一切。  
  热情慢慢沉淀，男人恢复认真的状态，严谨细致地制图打版。  
 ——————————————-  
  在德国和美队率领的Secret Avengers打完架却没能打出结果，他们又转回纽约。长达几个月的相处，在一起出了好几次任务后，Tony 对之前看不上眼的Spider-Man大为改观。  
    作战时总是冲在最前面，时刻关注自己的指示，每一个战略意图他都能领会，并配合默契。除了仍然死扛着不说话，男人甚至觉得他找到了接班人。  
不同于Peter带给他的温暖，Spider-Man让男人震憾。群体乱战中能发现且敢顶着重重火力救援被外星生物层层包围的自己，他的战力和勇气完美超越了年龄。  
当然，Spider-Man现在已经换上了他制作的战衣，也是越看越顺眼的原因之一。  
蛛丝缠住机甲残骸砸飞钢铁侠身边的一群外星生物时，男人忍不住夸了一句：  
“Nice work，kid！”  
年轻的新晋超英愣了一瞬才又接着定点打击，就像是钢铁侠的骑士一样追随他，战斗在空中地上各种位置。  
从白天到黑夜，同外星生物战斗终于艰难结束，每人都浑身是血，疲惫不堪。  
年轻的蜘蛛侠担惊受怕了大半天，神经紧绷到了极点。  
夜色已深，望着不远处解除了武装直接靠坐在墙角性感地仰头喘息的男人，他再也受不了诱惑，腰腹一个扭转，从墙上下来，将男人的双手牢牢锁在墙上，面罩提拉到有型的鼻子上方，用力吻向他心心念念，觊觎已久的唇。  
   他刚才有好几次差点失去他！  
   胡乱的亲吻落在唇上，脸上，小胡子上，落在颈间，喉结，锁骨，现在的Spider-Man已经无法用理智克制自己，狂热的思想指引身体做出突兀的侵占行为。他疯狂地想拥有这个男人。  
象征性地挣扎了几下，Tony很快放仼自己沉浸其中。  
他渴爱，非常饥渴。有那样一个人，能一直陪着他玩命，战斗中总守护着他，枪林弹雨中默默为他出生入死，眼里心里只有他，他如何不沦陷？  
他控制不住自己向他靠近。


End file.
